Standard automotive internal combustion engine carburetion systems presently in use demand that the liquid fuel (gasoline) remain in a liquid state until its release, just prior to entering the engine intake manifold. As the engine intake manifolds have means for adding excessively high temperatures to the manifold materials passing therethrough by means of exhaust gas flow, a major portion of the fuel that would normally evaporate at relatively low temperature is damaged (carbonized) by this excessively high temperature prior to entering the engine combustion chambers and is no longer of any use. Additionally, the "time" factors involved do not allow for near complete vaporization (due to flow velocities up to 300 mph) to occur from the point of release of the liquid fuel, until it enters the extremely high temperatures of the combustion chambers themselves. Mixing of the liquid hydrocarbon with combustion air is also very limited and proper combustion requires the joining of proper amount of oxygen with the fuel to burn the fuel rapidly and completely. As a result of the above, only a minor portion of the fuel presently inducted into standard fuel systems is properly utilized as power output of the internal combustion engine.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to overcome the problems inherent in standard fuel systems for internal combustion engines by partially vaporizing the light components or fractions of the liquid hydrocarbon fuel prior to entering the standard carburetor and for supplying those vaporized light components to the incoming air supply, separate from the heavier liquid fuel components in fine liquid particle form supplied at the carburetor or its equivalent to that incoming air supply.